vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Vectrex personnel
This is a list of original Vectrex personnel (i. e. those that were involved in the programming, creation and/or design process of the machine, its games and/or peripherals/hardware) and associated companies. A *Roy Abel and Associates Inc. *Noah Anglin B *Bandai C *Lenny Carlson *Lee Chaden *Jeff Corsiglia E *ESI F *Miva Filoseta G *GCE H *John Hall *William Hawkins *Ed Horton I *Mark Indictor *Rick Irons K *Gerry Karr *Chris King *Patrick King *Ed Krakauer L *Ronald J. Logsdon M *Milton Bradley *Jamie MacInnis *Steve Marking *Richard Moszkowski *Duncan Muirhead N *Walter Nakano *Paul Newell P *Mike Purvis R *John Ross S *Tom Sloper *Ed Smith *Smith Engineering *Jay Smith *Spencer Smith W *Western Technologies *F.R. Wilk This is a list of modern day Vectrex personnel (i. e. those that were involved in the programming, creation and/or design process of games, peripherals, hacks, hardware/mods, etc.) and their company names (where applicable). NOTICE: these lists are for Vectrex personnel that have either a physical Vectrex-related product and/or event to offer; i. e. such as ROMs, services, actual cartridge products, hardware/peripherals, etc. Many wikis do NOT allow internet-only services or sites and this is one of them. Please do not include personnel that have to do with the Vectrex if the only thing they offer is a web site. No offense to those that keep the vector fires burning, but these lists are for something more than what could suddenly disappear without notice, and is arguably not really worth the effort to keep track of things of this nature. Sorry for any inconvenience. A *Craig Aker *Alex (joystick reproductions) *George Anastasiadis *Antti B *Martin Balazs *Jason Bardis *Darryl Benedict *Mike Blackwell *Michael Borrmann *Sebastian Brueckner C *Franck Chevassu *Charlie Cole *Andy Coleman (Blazin’Games) *dalecooper *Clay Cowgill *Corey BaronVR D *Danielle Daly (Rantmedia Games) *Data Access *Mark De Smet *Der Luch *John Dondzila (Classic Game Creations) F *Anton Faulconbridge (Rantmedia Games) *Michele Fiori G *Garry Grierson H *Ronen Habot *Alex Herbert *Tony Holcomb *Keith Horn * Kevin Horton *David Hulston (Rantmedia Games) *Richard Hutchinson J *Matthew Jenkins *James Jones (Rantmedia Games) K *Sean Kelly *Sean M. Kennedy *Ville Krumlinde L *Nuno Leiria (Team Y) *David Llewellyn (Rantmedia Games) M *Rob Maerz *Kurt Mager *C. Malcolm (Binary Star Software) *Marq *B. Mastrobuono *Juan Félix Mateos *Stephanie McKeon *Rob Mitchell *Travis J. Morgan *Mountain Goat *Helmut Muller N *Daniel Nall (HFCGaming) *Alex Nicholson (Vectorzoa) *P. Ian Nicholson (VectrexMad! Productions) O *Oliver (curator at vectrexmuseum.com) P *Chris Parsons *Manu Parssinen *Richard Patrick *George Pelonis (FURY) R *Mark Robson *Chris Romero *Rudy the Rud S *Christopher Salomon *Luke Sandel *Mark Shaker *Dan Siewers *Paul Slocum T *Fred Taft *Graham Toal *Sebastian Tomczak (little-scale) *Christopher Tumber (Capital S Software) *Kristof Tuts (Tutstronix) U *Pavel Urbancik V *Chuck Van Pelt (Recycled Gamer) *Voz W *Brett Walach *Martijn Wenting (Revival Studios) *Johannes Wolff (Madtronix) *Jeff Woolsey This is a list of modern day Vectrex personnel company names only. B *Binary Star Software *Blazin’Games C *Capital S Software *CGE Services Inc. *Classic Game Creations *Console5 D *Data Access F *FURY G *Good Deal Games H *HFCGaming L *little-scale M *Madtronix N *Nanny’s Sewing Treats O *OneSwitch R *Rantmedia Games *Recycled Gamer *RetroZone *Revival Studios T *Team Y *The Blanks *Tristar & Red Sector Incorporated *Tutstronix V *Vector Republic *Vectorzoa *VectrexMad! Productions *Vectrex Museum Links *George Anastasiadis's site *Martin Balazs's site *Jason Bardis's site *Darryl Benedict's YouTube channel, Bottom of the Screen Shooter wiki, vector gaming forums *Binary Star Software's official site *Blazin'Games's site *Michael Borrmann's site *Sebastian Brueckner's YouTube page and web site *Franck Chevassu's site *Classic Game Creations's site *Charlie Cole's YouTube page *Console5's site *dalecooper's YouTube channel *Clay Cowgill's site *Mark De Smet's site *Der Luch's YouTube channel, software page, Atari Lynx site *Michele Fiori's site *FURY site *Good Deal Games's site *Ronen Habot's site *Herbs64 (Alex Herbert's) site *HFCGaming site *Tony Holcomb's Vectrex wiki page, Facebook page *Keith Horn's home pages and YouTube channel *Matthew Jenkins's YouTube channel, Vectrex wiki page *Ville Krumlinde's site *Nuno Leiria's (of Team Y) site *Madtronix's site *Kurt Mager's web site (Note: the site only works on Internet Explorer, Opera Mobile and one or more versions of FireFox) *Juan Félix Mateos's Vectrex page *Stephanie McKeon's YouTube channel *Travis J. Morgan's web page, YouTube channel *Mountain Goat's site *Helmut Muller's site *Daniel Nall's site, Web Wars remake page *OneSwitch YouTube page and official site *Richard Patrick's YouTube page *Rantmedia Games site *Recycled Gamer site *Retrocade Magazine official site, YouTube channel, Ustream channel, Twitch channel, Linkedin page, Pinterest page *RetroZone site *Revival Studios site *Mark Robson's Vectrex Robotron: 2084 page *Rudy the Rud site *Dan Siewers's site, YouTube channel *The Blanks's YouTube page and official site *Sebastian Tomczak's blog *Spike's Big Vectrex Page site *Graham Toal's YouTube channel *Tristar & Red Sector Incorporated's site *Tutstronix's site *Pavel Urbancik's site *Vector Republic's site, Twitter account, Facebook account *Vectorzoa site *VectrexMad! Productions site *Vectrex.com portal Vectrex.com *vectrexmuseum Category:Homebrew Category:Hardware Category:Homebrewer Category:Vectrex games Category:Vectrex personnel